The other side of the street
by Stephen-Hawking
Summary: One night of forbidden pleasure, begins a lifetime of intimate loving. This is a one-shot, set shortly after Troll Manifestation. This story is AU, and a million miles from my normal writing style, so, BE WARNED!


**The other side of the street.**

Amy hunched over her I-Pad, the other girls leaning forward, hanging on her every word.

In a low voice, Amy read on, Emily swallowing, then licking her lips, perching on the edge of her couch, the half full wine glass standing, forgotten, on the coffee table.

Reading the final sentence of her Little House On The Prairie fan fiction story, about Amelia and Cooper, Amy closed the cover of her I-Pad, and gently placed it on the cushion, next to her.

For a long moment, everyone sat silent, then Emily let out a deep breath. "Wow Amy" she confirmed, "that was great".

"You really think so?" Amy asked, cautiously.

"Yes" Emily assured her, "it was brilliant. Have you written any more?"

Amy blushed slightly at the compliment, "No, but I'm thinking about it".

"You should" Penny encouraged, "you have a real knack for writing".

Sensing Amy was getting a little self conscious, Bernadette changed the subject, "Well, this has been a fun evening. I wonder if the guys are having as much fun, at Comic Con?"

"Comic books?" Amy asked, rolling her eyes, "what do they see in them?"

Swallowing down the last of her wine, Penny went to stand, at the same time declaring "beats me. Anyway, it's late". Fishing in her pocket, she pulled out her keys and, weaving slightly, headed for the door, calling over her shoulder, "We'd better be going".

Grabbing the keys from her hand, Bernadette informed her, "You're not driving in that condition".

Briefly hugging Penny, Emily stooped and gave Bernadette a hug too, then, with a wave over her shoulder, Penny announced in a slur "Bye. See you two later".

Closing the door behind the two departing women, Emily gave a wide eyed look in Amy's direction. "Boy" she declared, "Penny can really drink".

Taking a seat next to Amy, Emily gave her a questioning look, then asked "So, what's the deal with you and Sheldon?"

Amy was caught off guard, by the bluntness of the question. After a moment, she replied "Sheldon's brilliant. He's a genius, and he's sweet and kind".

Emily gave Amy a sympathetic look and asked "and that's enough?" She paused, looking into Amy's eyes, as though she were trying to read her mind, then she went on, "you don't feel the need for physical intimacy? You know, sex?"

Any other time, Amy would've told her to mind her own business, but the wine, combined with the kindness in Emily's consoling smile, made her answer. "Sometimes, yes" she confirmed.

Her eyes glazing slightly, she gazed into the distance for a moment, as though recalling a distant memory. She glanced down at her hands, resting on her lap, then she lifted her head and locked eyes with Emily's, a sad, almost pleading look in hers. "Sometimes" she confessed, her eyes prickling, her mouth dropping into a frown, "I want him so badly, it hurts".

"I know Amy" Emily assured her, stroking her arm, "but there are other fish in the sea, you know. You don't have to wait forever, for Sheldon".

Amy shook her head, "I don't want another man. I want Sheldon".

"I know you do" Emily replied, "but who said anything about another man?"

Giving Emily a confused look, Amy asked "If not another man, then what?"

"There's always women" Emily suggested, her voice low, "Amy, you're very beautiful, and I think about you a lot".

Amy was stunned. She sat there for a good five seconds, digesting what she'd just heard. Finally, she shook her head, then, with a tremble in her voice, she asked "Does Rajesh know?"

"That I'm bisexual?" Emily asked. With a smile, she continued, "Yes, and he's OK with it, provided I don't go with other men".

With a shrug, she rolled her eyes "He's a bit selective, in his objections".

Taking Amy's left hand, holding it between hers, her voice low and sensual, she said "Amy, I can give you an experience, far beyond anything you've ever imagined, and I'm not asking for anything in return".

Leaning in, she pressed her cheek to Amy's, and Amy could feel the warmth and softness of her skin, and smell the delicate scent she wore.

"One night" she whispered, her hot breath tantalizing Amy's neck, "one night, and I promise you pleasures beyond your wildest dreams".

Amy sat there, her mind in turmoil, Emily's warm cheek against hers, her hand softly cushioned between Emily's, a stirring of excitement, tinged with fear, spreading deep within her loins.

"Please" she began, but, before she could say any more, her mouth was covered by Emily's, her tongue caressing Amy's lips, pressing for entry to her mouth.

Her mind swimming, she opened her lips, and Emily's tongue stroked hers, the heat and wetness driving all thoughts from her mind, bar the sensations she was feeling, from the forbidden experience she was having.

Dragging her mouth from Emily's, she begged "Oh God yes, please, yes".

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Sitting her on the edge of her bed, Emily eased Amy backward, until she was laying on her back, her feet still on the floor. Hearing a zipper, and feeling her waistband loosen around her, Amy lifted her bottom from the mattress, and her skirt slid down her legs, to pool around her ankles, then she felt a hand graze her inner thigh, and slip into her panties, and she gasped.

For a moment the hand stroked her slick folds, then strong confident fingers slipped between them, and two of them pressed into her, a low, deep moan rising from her throat. She inhaled sharply, her loins twisting and tightening, aching for more.

Pulling her fingers from her, Emily slid down Amy's pantries, to gaze upon her womanhood.

Kneeling on the floor, by the side of the bed, she dipped her face between Amy's thighs, inhaling her arousing pheromones, and feeling her heat, then she ran her tongue along Amy's hot, moist lips, tasting her, then, pausing, she flicked it across her nub, and Amy gave a deep moan, her body jerking with each stroke of Emily's tongue.

Crawling up her body, she pressed her mouth to Amy's, and Amy could taste herself on Emily's lips.

Breaking the kiss, Emily breathed "you would feel it a lot more, if you were shaved".

"Yes" Amy gasped, "oh God yes".

Emily padded off to the bathroom, and Amy raised herself into a sitting position, and shed her cardigan, shirt and bra, finishing just as Emily re-entered the bedroom, carrying a fluffy hand towel, a razor and a can of shaving gel.

Amy was pretty much sober now, and told herself she should call a halt to it, but her burning loins overpowered her mind.

Sitting herself on the edge of the bed, spreading her legs, she sat and watched, while Emily knelt in front of her, squirted the gel onto her fingertips, and delicately massaged it into the soft hair.

Picking up the razor, she gave Amy a final questioning look, saw the nod from Amy, and drew the razor down the left side of her mound.

The feeling of the blade, sharp and hard against her skin, almost made her leap from the bed, but she gritted her teeth and, moaning, fought to stay still.

With deft strokes, Emily shaved her, the cool bedroom air tantalizing each newly exposed patch of skin, until, gently wiping away the shaving gel with the soft towel, she raised her face to look at Amy, giving a reassuring smile. "Smooth" she announced, raising her eyebrows, "and good enough to eat".

"When do I get to see you?" Amy asked, in a nervous mumble.

"Right now" Emily replied, standing and unbuckling her belt as she spoke. Quickly undoing the button on her jeans, she unzipped, letting them drop to the floor, then she kicked them across the room, to stand naked in front of Amy.

Staring at the shaven mound in front of her, a heart tattoo on the left inner thigh, Amy swallowed twice, then she licked her dry lips.

Taking a step forward, Emily stood just inches from her, spreading her feet, and Amy could smell the scent of her arousal, driving its way into her senses. Reaching out a trembling hand, she drew two fingers upward, along Emily's moist lips, and down again, then she pressed inward, and her fingers were inside her, the slick wetness coating her fingers.

She paused, her heart pounding, waiting for Emily to react. "Oh yes" Emily assured her, her voice rising, " **fuck me with your fingers** ".

Slipping a third finger into her, Amy thrust in and out, Emily rocking and squirming against her, gasping and groaning with each thrust, until she staggered two steps back, Amy's fingers slipping from her.

"Lay down" she ordered. Laying back on the bed, Amy watched as Emily climbed onto the bed beside her, then, on her hands and knees, she turned a hundred and eighty degrees and straddled Amy, her knees either side of Amy's head, above her shoulders.

Squatting down, she pressed herself against Amy's mouth, feeling Amy press her tongue between her swollen lips, licking and tasting her. Dipping her head between her thighs, she pressed her tongue deep into Amy, her nipples teasing the flesh of Amy's belly.

Feeling Emily's tongue slip into her, Amy stiffened. Her breathing a series of strangled gasps. She licked and lapped at the delicious taste of Emily, feeling her own walls being stroked by a deep, penetrating tongue.

She teetered on the edge, her loins a tight ball of tension, her nerves stretched to breaking point, her mind begging for release, then she plunged over the edge, spiraling into a crashing orgasm, which swept through her body like a tidal wave.

Feeling Amy's tongue slip out of her, Emily rolled onto the bed alongside her, and plunged her fingers onto her nub, rubbing hard, until, moments later, she let out a deep moan, her eyes clamped shut, her climax running through her.

They lay there, side by side, their breasts heaving, hearts pounding, for ages, then Emily's mouth was on Amy's, and they could taste one another.

Breaking the kiss, her breathing out of control, Amy gasped, "That was incredible, but it doesn't help". Her loins twisting with desire, she moaned "It just makes me want Sheldon all the more".

Smiling, Emily asked, "What you really want, is to be fucked, isn't it?"

Whimpering, Amy confirmed "Yes, I want to know what it's like".

Raising her eyebrows, Emily assured her "I've got just the thing". Hopping off the bed, she quickly crossed the bedroom to her dresser, stooping to kneel in front of it, leaning to open the bottom drawer, Amy's eyes never straying from her pert bottom.

Pulling open the drawer, she fished inside, and lifted out a flesh colored dildo. Padding across the carpet, she climbed back onto the bed, and held it in front of Amy, asking "Ready?"

With a nod, Amy lay back on the bed, her back propped on the pillow, her eyes fixed on Emily's hands, and the long thick length of shiny, flesh colored silicone.

With the long, delicate fingers of her left hand, Emily probed Amy's folds, spreading her hot, moist lips, then, holding it about half way along, she nudged the head into her, twisting it gently and rocking it a little side to side, pushing it deeper, inch by inch, stretching Amy's tight walls, Amy gritting her teeth, as she felt the mushroom shaped head rake her walls.

Bit by bit, she could feel it slip into her, the molded veins caressing her tight wet walls, until it was all but fully in, then she felt it drawing out, and she shuddered, inhaling through her clenched teeth.

Gripping it by the base, Emily began to slowly stroke it in and out, each stroke tightening the tension in Amy's loins, stoking the fire of her arousal, pushing her toward her climax, until Amy could stand it no longer.

"Faster" she begged, "harder, harder". Thrusting it in and out, faster and faster, Emily could tell Amy was racing toward her orgasm, then, her muscles clamping around it, she arched her back from the mattress, and crashed into a mind blowing orgasm, her whole body thrashing on the bed.

Standing together, under the hot water of the shower, they lathered each other with shower gel, stroking it into flawless, soft skin, teasing nipples, caressing arms and shoulders, hips and legs, and kissing deeply.

Rinsing one another, they padded from the bathroom, to sit on the bed and dry each other, with gentle hands and soft, fluffy, scented towels, then to bed, to lay in each others arms, until they slipped into a deep, relaxing sleep.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Blinking against the light, streaming through the window, Amy sought her bearings. This wasn't her bedroom, and it certainly wasn't her waterbed she was laying in.

Reaching to the bedside cabinet, she retrieved her glasses and put them on.

Emily was sitting naked at the dresser, her back to Amy, brushing her hair. Hearing Amy sit up, she turned to look at her, giving her a warm, reassuring smile. In a low, gentle, warm voice, she said "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes" Amy confirmed, then she cringed, "but we shouldn't have done that, last night".

"Why" Emily asked, "was it unpleasant? Did you not enjoy it?"

"I did" Amy replied, "maybe a bit too much".

Emily gave her a questioning look, "How can you enjoy something, too much?"

Her eyes dipping to the bedclothes covering her, Amy begged "Please don't tell anyone about this".

"It's OK Amy" she assured her, standing and stepping into a pair of jeans, "I've never identified the other women I've slept with, and I'm not about to start with you".

Amy looked nervous, so Emily went on, "I promise you Amy, on my life, I'll take this to the grave".

Amy was still not totally convinced, but she knew she had no choice but to trust her. Smiling nervously, she murmured "Thank you".

"Anyway" Emily announced, fastening her shirt and slipping on her jacket, "I have a few things to do, but feel free to make yourself something to eat, but be sure to be out of here by noon. Remember the guys are due back at two".

Opening the door, Emily paused, then she turned to look back. "Amy" she said, a smile on her face, "You're a beautiful, sexy woman. You're sweet and gentle, and you deserve to be loved and desired, every day".

With a nod, she went on "go and get Sheldon. **Make** him want you".

The door clicked closed and Amy lay there, Emily's parting words repeating in her mind, "Make him want you".

Slipping from under the covers, she glanced at the bedside clock. The time was 8-35, which gave her plenty of time, but she didn't want to push her luck.

Forgoing another shower, or breakfast, she dressed and let herself out, pulling the door to behind her, before making her way out of the building and to the parking lot.

Unlocking her car, she got in and put the key in the ignition, then she paused. " _How_ " she wondered, " _can I make Sheldon want me?_ "

A smile crossing her face, she started the engine and, swinging onto the street, headed toward Pasadena.

Twenty minutes later, she pulled into the parking lot on North Los Robles Avenue, drove to the very back and parked, then she made her way up to the fourth floor, to stand outside 4B.

Hearing the knock, Penny opened her door, and asked "Hi Ames. what bring you here this early?"

"I'd like to borrow a couple of things" Amy replied. "Sure" Penny confirmed, " come in. what do you need?"

Using Penny's key, Amy let herself into 4A, and made her way into Sheldon's bedroom, closing the door behind her.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Hearing Leonard and Sheldon talking, as they climbed the stairs, Penny slipped out of her apartment and wrapped her arms around Leonard's neck, pressing her lips to his.

Giving them a disgusted look, Sheldon rolled his eyes and let himself into his apartment, hung his coat on the hook, and headed toward his bedroom, to put his newly acquired Star Wars figurine on the shelf.

Opening the door, he crossed the room, reaching up to place the figurine.

Hearing the door shut behind him, he spun round and froze in his tracks, his eyes widening, and his jaw dropping open.

There, standing before him, was Amy Farrah Fowler, dressed in the wonder woman costume, Penny had worn to the New Years Eve party, where Zack had been Superman.

The outfit had been tight-fitting on Penny. On Amy, it was stretched so tight, he could see every curve, and, it was quite obvious, she was wearing absolutely nothing underneath it.

Seeing his eyes briefly flick across her body, backing up to the door, she struck a defiant pose, her hands on her hips, pushing her chest out toward him. Sheldon visibly swallowed.

They stood for a long moment, then Sheldon shuffled, and tried to discreetly adjust himself.

Blatantly staring at the growing bulge in his pants, Amy slowly and deliberately licked her lips, then, in the sexiest voice she could muster, she challenged "Don't deny it, you want me, don't you?"

Swallowing again, Sheldon let his eyes roam freely over her body, his arousal becoming harder and, trapped inside his underpants, more uncomfortable by the second.

His breathing becoming rapid, in barely a whisper, he confessed "I do want you, but …". Cutting him off, her heart racing, she insisted "There's no but Sheldon. You want me, and I want you". Panting, she moaned "damn it, I want you so bad".

Unable to tear his eyes from her figure, hearing her urgent, breathless demand, Sheldon could stand it no longer. Taking two long strides across the room, his hands found her body, then he was pulling at the outfit, dragging it down, exposing her flawless, perfectly round breasts, the sight driving his arousal further.

Putting his right arm under her left, wrapping it around her, he lifted her from the floor. His left arm sweeping her legs up, he turned around and carried her to the bed, dropping her gently onto it, landing beside her a moment later, his mouth instantly finding hers, his hand covering her left breast, feeling the soft warmth against his palm, Amy groaning at his touch.

Tearing her mouth from his, she begged " **Now Sheldon, NOW!** "

Sheldon had never heard Amy beg like that, and, to know she wanted him so much, was the most arousing thing he'd ever heard.

Scrabbling to get a grip of the shiny material, Sheldon cursed to himself, then he got purchase and, with a ripping noise, it came apart at the seam, the cool air teasing Amy's shaven skin.

Seeing Amy's completely shaven pubic area, Sheldon almost came on the spot, inhaling deeply, then he was unbuckling his pants, pulling them down, following immediately with his underpants.

Kneeling between her legs, holding himself, he pressed himself against her, slipping easily between her lips, feeling the slick, hot, wetness coat the head of his arousal, then he paused, barely inside her, fighting the instinct to thrust, for fear of hurting her, but Amy was way past caring about pain. Wrapping her legs around him, she pulled him into her, demanding through gritted teeth, " **NOW!** "

Completely losing control, Sheldon drove himself deep into her, her hot wet walls sliding over him, enveloping and caressing his naked erection, the heat soaking into him, the sensations sweeping through him like a wave, his mind overwhelmed by exquisite feelings, his body on fire, then he began to stroke into her, slowly but deeply.

Feeling him thrust into her, she gasped at the brief stab of pain, then he was stroking into her, each thrust spreading her wide, each plunging stroke pushing her closer to her goal. Her mind a blur of feelings, she clung to Sheldon, riding his strokes, each one taking her closer and closer, until she could feel herself perched on the edge. Feeling him begin to pulse, his breathing little more than grunts, she clamped her walls around him, then she felt him erupt into her, and she was over the edge, spiraling into a mind blowing, earth shattering orgasm.

She lay there, Sheldon on top of her, pulse after pulse running through him, Amy's climax still rolling through her in waves, until, gasping, he relaxed onto her, his eyes closed, his face on the pillow, buried in her soft, scented hair, feeling the heat of her body under him.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Standing under the shower, the water falling onto them, to run in hot rivulets over their bodies, they kissed deep, then stroked shower gel over each other's skin, Amy's mind filled with memories of the incredible, but forever secret, experience, she'd shared with Emily.

Sitting on Sheldon's bed, sweeping the towel over her damp flesh, Amy smiled at Sheldon, declaring "I can't believe we've done it".

"Well, we have" he replied, gently shaking his head, "and I wish we'd done it a long time ago".

Stepping into her denim skirt, and buttoning her blouse, Amy picked up the Wonder Woman outfit. Looking it over, she grimaced, "Oops. That's a bit of a mess". Opening the bedroom door, she glanced back at Sheldon, still sitting naked on the bed, drying himself. Announcing "I'll be ten minutes", she stepped out of the bedroom, walked through the apartment, through the front door, crossed the hallway and knocked at 4B.

She'd barely knocked once, when the door swung open. Holding up the costume, Amy apologized "Sorry, it got a bit torn".

"Forget about it" Penny assured her, grinning, "just so long as it died in a good cause".

Blushing slightly, glancing at the floor, Amy confirmed "I think we can take that as read".

Taking the ripped costume from her, Penny asked "You didn't tell me what made you decide to do this?"

"I didn't, did I?" Amy replied, "and I'm not about to, either".


End file.
